


A Christmas Miracle

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey and Rose have a heck of a Christmas surprise for Finn.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "author's choice." It's basically "Christmas tree, take two."

Finn comes home from work to find his girlfriends sitting together on the couch in the light of the Christmas tree grinning at him in a way that makes him decidedly nervous.

“What going on?” he asks slowly as he hangs up his jacket. “Did I forget an anniversary or something?”

The women share a conspiratorial glance before looking back at him. “Nope,” Rey assures.

“Not this time,” Rose agrees.

Finn stands in front of the closet, watching them curiously. There's clearly something going on, and he'll be darned if he can figure out what. His eyes track Rey as she tucks a lock of dark hair behind Rose's ear, then kisses her temple. Rose's eyes drift closed as she leans into the touch. It's not an unusual tenderness between them.

“We wrapped presents before you got home,” Rey says as she looks at Finn again.

Rose's eyes open again. “There's something special for you in there.”

“Okay...?” Finn turns to look at the tree, the tumble of boxes underneath wrapped in pale blue paper studded with white snowflake designs. “But it's still a week until Christmas. I'm not supposed to open it yet, right?”

Rose looks at Rey, rolls her eyes dramatically. “It's like he doesn't even know how Christmas works.” Rey chuckles.

Finn huffs. “Seriously, ladies, what's this about?”

“Look closer,” Rey says.

Finn turns again. There isn't anything special he can tell about the gifts from the outside. The wrap is the one they'd chosen together that means they're meant for him. Once they join the pile, ones mean for Rey and Rose will have their own patterns.

“Higher,” Rose advises, and, still utterly puzzled, Finn raises his eyes.

The tree is fairly plain, a medium-sized artificial thing covered with multi-colored lights and red and gold bulbs; the three of them haven't yet spend enough Christmases together to have amassed a collection of personalized ornaments. And yet one there is new to him.

Finn steps closer, reaching out to touch the little stocking that hangs prominently just below eye level. It's red and fur-trimmed, about the size of his palm and with his name stitched across it in silver thread. And sticking out of it, two flat white sticks with blue caps. Crinkling his brow in confusion, Finn pulls them out and catches sight of the matching circular displays on each: a pair of plus signs.

It hits him all at once, and he whirls with a gasp to see Rose and Rey smiling at him, their arms intertwined as they each sit with one hand on their own belly and one hand on their girlfriend's.

Finn's heart races, his breath punched all out of him. “...both of you?” he manages.

They nod together.

“Oh my god.” Tears gather in his eyes as he stumbles forward, going to his knees between them as his hands join theirs, one tender, wondering touch on each of them. “I'm going to be a dad.”

“Twice over,” Rey says, twining her fingers with hers.

“Merry Christmas,” Rose murmurs, reaching out to touch his cheek.

“This is...” There's a huge smile on Finn's face, and he can't manage to find words. He's never been so – so shocked and terrified and excited and elated all at once. He feels about to burst. “This is amazing.”

“A Christmas miracle,” Rey agrees. “They'll be almost exactly the same age.”

“We can find out exactly when we go in for a doctor's appointment,” Rose adds. “But it'll be like having twins.”

“That'll be wild,” Finn says, but he can't even concentrate on any possible worries in that moment. The thrill is too fresh, the thought that the three of them will really have a family together a dream come true, something all three of them have always wanted. He leans forward, presses a kiss first to Rey's belly, then Rose's. “I couldn't have ever imagined a gift like this.”


End file.
